Double Justice
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: For those of you,who wanted a Saga to my previous story... Skeleton Key ..Kitty, gets a emergency wire from Newton ,Kansas about her Friends On their way to visit her,while Matt is dealing with illegal cattle herders
1. Chapter 1

**Double Justice**

Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I'm Done!

PT.1

New Orleans, Louisiana

The Annalise LaRue Russell School for the Blind and Shelter

Sitting in the large library, Ramone' Lavelle, along with Christina and Anna, relaxed after a long day. It was now the fourth year since the opening of the school and it had been a big success. Enrollment was growing, students were coming from all over. And Christina and Anna were able to help more and more people in New Orleans living on the streets that were hungry.

As they sat talking, they were interrupted by the sounds of Emily clearing her throat. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything important?"

Turning and looking up, "No, Emily. Please come in and sit. What has you up so late?"

"Oh, Ramone', I couldn't sleep. I'm just so excited. I just finished my letter to Miss Kitty, letting her know of our visit. I know she will be so surprised when we tell her the wonderful news. I thought of telling her in the letter, but I'd rather tell her in person. I've really grown so fond of her and I know how much you admire her."

"Yes, you're so right. I'll see that it is sent off first thing in the morning." He reassured her.

Dodge City, Kansas

Matt and Festus had been up early out on the upper part of the property where they were working on fences. It seemed that as of late someone had been breaking through local rancher's fences and running cattle across land. Matt's plan was to repair them then try to figure out who was behind the deed.

Cattle herders had always created problems for ranchers before. But when Matt was still Marshal, he usually did his best to control most land problems before they became a problem.

He rode into town, meeting up with Newly and several other ranchers. They all gathered at the Cattlemen's Association's office. Matt knew most of the trail bosses and figured he could deal with them. John Sharron, Luke Cummerledge, and Jack Anderson. It was some of the newer one's coming up from Texas that were some that didn't want to play by the old rules.

"Ok, boys, listen. Let me say this. I know I'm not Marshal of Dodge anymore, Newly here is. But I know Sharron, Cummerledge and Anderson. These are old school boys. It's the others we need to worry about, if they're gonna rough ride across our land. Who know what their gonna do if anyone gets in their way. Now we all have family."

"Yeah, Dillon, we do!" Joe Kelsey yelled back. "And what do we do to protect them? I'll tell ya what I'll do. I see even one of em on my property and I'll…"

Quickly, Matt raised his hand. "Wait a minute! We don't want a war here, do we?"

"Call it what you want, but this is our land and our families."

Nodding, "I understand what you're saying, Kelsey. Let's just keep our heads about us."

Newly jumped in. "I don't want to be locking anyone up if I don't have to. Now, Matt and I are gonna ride out and have a sit down with these different trail bosses and…"

"And what, Marshal?" Three men yelled out together.

"Just wait a minute!" Newly continued. "We'll let them know where they can and can't run their cattle and if they continue to rough ride over private property there will be charges pressed and fines."

A few of the men, not agreeing or liking the plan, stormed out.

Newly, Festus and Matt headed down Front Street, stopping at the Long Branch, pushing through the batwing doors. It was quiet. "Sam?"

Smiling, "Marshal and Marsh… ah, Mr. Dillon. Festus."

Matt shook his head. "Sam, its Matt. I'm not the Marshal anymore and Mr. Dillon was my father."

"Can I get you gents a beer?"

Shaking their heads, "Yeah, Sam."

Sitting down at a table, Festus spoke up. "Matthew, that'll be the third time we fixed that fence."

Nodding, "Yeah, Festus, I know and I know its not Sharron and Cummerledge, nor even Anderson. It's got to be someone new. And if they run across the property close enough when the horses are out on the ridge, I'll have over 500 head of horses later this month or even if they get too close to the house." He rested his head in his hand.

Later, returning to the ranch, Kitty met Matt and Festus on the porch. "Well, Cowboy, your timing is good. I guess your stomach was growling. Supper's almost ready." Furrowing her brow, "Cowboy, want to talk about it?" Slipping her arm around his waist walking into the house.

Matt's head dropped as he took off his hat and tossed it on a chair. "Nah, Kit, it's just all this cattle herding. Can't figure who's behind it. Festus and I fixed those fences three times this last month or so."

"Is there anything…"

Before she could finish, "I'll figure something out, Kit. I have to. Oh, here, I grabbed the mail." He said, handing her a pile of envelopes.

Paying no attention, she tossed them on a side table, running her fingers through his hair. "Come on, Cowboy, let's get you something to eat."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Justice**

PT.2

Matt barely touched his food. Kitty knew his mind was distracted. She hated seeing him troubled like this. Although he was no longer Marshal of Dodge, he still felt an obligation to Dodge and the folks who lived there. They were his friends and Dodge was their home.

After supper, Matt needed time to think. Kitty knew this. He went out to the stables. He felt relaxed around the horses and the night air. She continued to clean up from supper then remembered the mail on the table. Flipping through, she noticed one with the return address of New Orleans. Sitting down, she began to read.

Dearest, Miss Kitty

I am so happy and so excited. Ramone' and I are taking a trip to come visit you in Dodge City. We have the most exciting news we want to share with you. I was going to just write to you and tell you but then decided I'd rather share it with you in person. So we'll be coming into Dodge on Friday 12:00 noon stage. I've missed you so much. School has been wonderful and is growing more and more everyday. Can't wait to get to Dodge City

Emily Andre'

Kitty was taken by surprise but extremely happy. Walking outside, she saw Matt standing by the corral. "Matt! Matt."

"Right here, Kit."

Waving the letter, "You'll never guess who I just got a letter from?"

Staring at her, "Do I have to guess or can you just tell me?"

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, alright. Emily! Remember little Emily Andre' from the bake shop in New Orleans? The little girl that helped you find me when I was in that old cellar?"

Thinking, "Oh yeah. Cute little girl. Blind little girl? She went into that school with your friend Ray, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Well, she… I mean, they are coming to Dodge for a visit." Smiling at him. "Matt, she sounds so excited. She said they have something special to tell me."

"Kitty, she'd be about what now?"

'Oh, I'd say 14, maybe 15. All of Ramone's letters say she's done really well. Well anyway, they'll be here noon Friday."

Two days passed and Matt and Newly were extremely busy with handling the cattle issues. Matt would be up early and out of the house and gone all day and gone till late at night.

As he drug himself through the door late at night, Kitty was still awake as he tried creeping into bed. " Matt, you can't keep this up."

"Uh, I didn't mean to wake you, Kit."

"You know better, Cowboy. Matt, you're drained."

"Kit Honey, we have to stop this before it gets worse."

Sitting up and beginning to rub his shoulders. "I know. I know but I..."

"Kit, it'll be ok. Let's just get some sleep." Matt said lying back and pulling her close and enveloping her in his arms.

Newton, Kansas

The stage was just outside of Newton, Kansas. Ramone' and Emily sat on one side and on the other were an elderly couple and a single woman. Emily was being cheerful as she was carried a conversation all during the ride telling them all about the school she and Ramone were from and the trip they were taking West to visit their very good friend. Several times Ramone' kept reminding her she was talking too much but the other riders thought she was delightful.

Suddenly they heard the driver arguing with someone and then gunfire.

The coach door pulled opened and a man wearing a scarf yelled for all to get out. As they did, the elderly man tried to pull a gun from his coat but he was too slow and the masked man shot and killed him. Ramone' tried to protect Emily by blocking her. Another Man hit him from behind in the back of the head with the butt of his gun twice, hard enough to knock him out. The young girl ran into the trees when no one was watching and the elderly woman just laid over her husband crying. Emily sat quietly on the ground with Ramone' just rubbing his hair saying his name over and over.

The men quickly took what they wanted and rushed to get away.

In town the young woman from the stage staggered on foot, exhausted. When people saw her, she finally collapsed. "One man, now holding her, yelled. "Someone get the Doctor!"

As they made the young woman comfortable, the doctor and the town Sheriff were sitting beside her when she came to. "Hello there, young lady. I'm Dr. Doyle and this is Sheriff Kelly. Can you tell us your name?"

Her mouth was dry. She licked her lips then said, "Jenny. Jenny Davis. I was on a stage. It was robbed. There are other people, a man shot, another man hurt. Help them, please?"

Patting her hand, "We will, Dear, we will." Now looking at the doctor. "That must be the stage that was due in that never showed. I'm headed out. I'll get a posse." And Sheriff Kelly headed out to search.

Emily sat holding Ramone', repeating his name but he wouldn't answer. All she could hear was the old woman crying then silence. She didn't know what happened.

When Kelly and his men showed up, they found the elderly man shot. He was dead. His wife was laying over him. The shock of what happened caused her to have a heart attack and she didn't survive.

They checked Ramone'. He was breathing but bleeding severely from the head and unconscious. Emily was just sitting, rocking silently, saying nothing.

Once back in town, the doctor did all he could for Ramone'. He was in a coma and Emily was in shock. With everything that happened, the doctor figured it would take time before he could get through to her. She had no physical injuries.

The sheriff went through the stuff at the scene. He found a letter Emily was carrying with Kitty's name and address on it. It was the only thing that gave him any idea who she was or someone he could contact.

So, he headed for the telegraph office to send a wire.

Kitty Russell Dillon

This is to inform you of an accident on the stage line involving Emily Andre' and Ramone LaVelle. You should come A.S.A.P. Found your name on their person.

Sheriff Kelly, Newton, Kansas

Dodge City

It was early Saturday morning. Kitty was worried. She had riden into Dodge. She figured on getting some things she needed but wanted to also check on any word why Ramone' and Emily weren't on Friday's stage. She headed straight for Barney's office.

Before she could say a word, "AH, Miss Kitty! This wire jest came in fur you. It's from Newton, Kansas. A Sheriff Kelly."

"Oh, Barney, can I read it, please?"

Kitty began to read the wire. Her face dropped! "OH NO!" Quickly turning and rushing out the door and rushing to her buggy and down Front Street.

Festus yelled out. "Miz Kitty, where ya off to in such a hurry?" But she never answered.

Pulling up to the house, Kitty saw Doc was sitting on the porch. "Well, young lady, who put the fire under you?"

"Oh, Curly, I just got this wire. I need to go to Newton. There's been an accident!"

"What kind of accident?" Doc asked.

Shaking her head in frustration. "Oh, I don't know yet. That's why I need to go and now."

"Oh, Honey, now wait a minute. Don't you think you should wait and talk to Matt?"

"Oh, Curly, I don't have time to figure out when he'll be back from wherever he is? You've seen the way he and Newly have been gone from the crack of dawn till God knows when. Besides I can handle this myself. I'm a big girl. How bad could it be that I'd need Matt there? I'll go and be back before you know I'm even gone. Look if it makes you feel better, tell Matt I went to Newton to meet with Ramone' and Emily and bring them here. Okay?" She asked Doc with a smirk and raised brow.

Quickly, she packed a bag and headed for town just in time to catch the stage out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Justice**

PT.3

Doc couldn't help but sit and worry not knowing what Kitty might be getting into. He so wished she would have waited for Matt to return and see what he thought of the wire she'd received. Although he knew very well Matt wouldn't have let Kitty go off alone. But then again Kitty knew that as well.

Sitting there, as Matt rode up, Doc swallowed hard, deciding on what exactly to say to his friend, his son.

"Dismounting, his horse, "Ah, Doc, I'll sure be glad when this cattle season is over. It's amazing how it changes people. Doc nodded in agreement. "What is it, Doc? Something wrong? Something happen?"

"Well, Matt…" Now scrubbing his mustache. "Have a seat. We need to talk."

"Doc, what is it? Just tell me."

"Well, Matt, Kitty got a wire today when she was in town." Doc started, tugging his ear.

Scrunching his face, "And?"

"Matt, Kitty's gone to Newton."

"NEWTON!?" He repeated.

Shaking his head, 'Yeah, Newton. The Sheriff sent a wire to Kitty, something about a problem with the stage. It had to do with little Emily and Ramone' and she felt she needed to go. He asked, no, he told her she needed to come."

"Damn it, Doc! Why didn't she wait and tell me?"

"Well, probably because she thought you'd try and stop her?"

Rolling his eyes with a raised brow, "Well, Yeah! Doc, you know how she is, how she gets, that temper of hers."

Doc smiled at the thought. "Yeah, Matt, I know."

Newton, Kansas

The stage pulled in to Newton, and when Kitty stepped down off that stage, she didn't go unnoticed. Her bright red hair peeking out from under her large brim hat in a two toned green and gold tone, matched perfectly to her traveling suit. Looking around as to where to go first, the driver handed her down her bag.

"Hope you enjoy your stay, Ma'am."

"Thank you. What way to the sheriff's office?"

"Just down the street."

Nodding at him, she turned and crossed the street.

Newton was a nicely developed town. As she stepped up on the boardwalk, three men stood in her path.

"Well now, hello, pretty lady!"

"Excuse me."

"What's your hurry, Red?"

"I have business with the Sheriff. Now, please excuse me."

When the one put his arm out in front of her, she just reached out and hit it, causing him to jerk back. "OUCH!" She proceeded to pass him.

Entering the Sheriff's office. Excuse me. I'm looking for Sheriff Kelly?"

Now looking up. "Oh, oh yes, Ma'am. That's me. I… I…" He was dumb founded.

"I'm Kitty Russell Dillon. You sent a wire about Ramone' Lavelle and Emily Andre? Sheriff, what happened?"

"Ah, Ma'am, best we know is there was a hold up on the stage. One man was shot. Young lady on board ran, made it to town and told us what happened. Your friend LaVelle, fraid he got himself hit over the head, hurt pretty bad. Doc Doyle can explain more."

"And Emily?" Kitty inquired.

"Well, maybe Doc Doyle can talk to you about her too."

Kitty furrowed her brow wondering what he was referring too.

"Ma'am, I'll show you the way to out infirmary."

As they walked down the street, Kitty looked over at the Sheriff. "You have quite a town here, Sheriff."

"Thank you, Ma'am, we're proud of it. We've made a lot of progress."

"Yes, I agree. Dodge has as well."

"Yes, Dodge City. Dillon? Matt Dillon?"

Smiling, "Yes, my husband."

"Ah, Marshal there."

"He was Marshal. Newly O'Brian is Marshal now."

"Yes, that's right. I did hear something like that. Well, here we are." Reaching and opening the door as they entered. "Doc Doyle, this is Kitty Russell Dillon. She came from Dodge City about the two in the stage accident."

"Sheriff, you keep referring to this as a stage accident yet I tend to think it's more a hold up, uh, robbery."

Shrugging his shoulders, "We've been trying not to use certain words around the young lady."

"Oh. Can I see them?"

"Well, Ma'am, Mr. LaVelle is…"

Tilting her head, "Is what, Doctor?"

"He is in a coma, Ma'am."

Kitty's face dropped. "I'd still like to see him."

"Right this way."

As she entered Ramone's room, she placed his hand in hers. "Oh, Ramone'. I'm so sorry this has happened to you. You have to hold on and fight through this. You just have to. You have so many people who love and need you. I'll be right here for you and Emily. I promise." Leaning up and placing a kiss on his forehead she then turned and looked at the doctor. "Emily?"

Nodding. "This way. Now, Ma'am, we're not sure what is going on with her. Physically she's fine, no injuries. But she hasn't said a word since they brought her in. She just stares at the wall. The other young lady says she was talking up a storm on the ride. Then once these men held them up and the shooting started, not a word, but she was clinging to LaVelle. Now the problem is, Sheriff Kelly is worried about her safety, her and the young woman that were on the stage."

Tilting her head, "Her safety, Doc?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. The Sheriff still has no idea who these men were. Just that there were three of them and these three LaVelle and the two ladies can identify them. And if LaVelle doesn't make it, well, those men aren't going to let these two ladies live."

Twisting and rubbing her neck, "Well, Dr. Doyle, I can assure you they are not worried about Ramone' or Emily identifying them.

Smacking his lips together, "Oh? And just why is that?" He was now puzzled.

Kitty with both hands on her hips, "Ramone' and Emily are both blind."

Taken by total surprise Doctor Doyle shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"YES! I'm sure. Ramone' is a teacher and director of The Annalise LaRue Russell School for the Blind and Shelter. Emily is a student there."

"And how are you connected?" The Sheriff jumped in."

"I am the school's benefactor. The school was once my home. My family home. LaRouge Manor, New Orleans, Louisiana."

Clicking his fingers, Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I remember reading something about that plac

Dr. Doyle was still looking to Kitty. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"Don't understand what?"

"You're saying this young girl, Emily, is blind?"

Nodding , "Yes, that's right. She's been blind since she was two. Some virus she developed."

Shaking his head, "NO! No, Ma'am."

Kitty turned to look at Doyle. "What?"

"When she was brought in, I examined her, Ma'am. That young lady is not blind."

"Can I see her, please?"

Entering Emily's room, Kitty saw her sitting, still curled up with her knees pulled close to her chest, just rocking, humming and staring at the wall.

As she walked closer, Kitty sat down beside her, softly running her hand over her shoulders. "Emily? Emily? Sweetheart, it's me, Kitty. Sweetie, can you hear me? Emily Honey, will let me look at you, please?"

Kitty reached up, turning Emily's face to look at her. Slowly Emily turned with Kitty guiding her. "Emily Sweetheart." Kitty was now cupping her face in her hands. "You're alright now. I'm here. No one can hurt you. I'm here now. You're ok. You're safe. Emily, do you understand me?"

Emily nodded slowly.

"Emily? Look at me, Honey." Kitty stopped, turned and looked at Dr. Doyle. "Can you give us some privacy, please?"

"Yes, of course." He turned and left.

"Ok, Honey. Now it's just us. Emily, look at me. Look at my eyes, Emily. What color are my eyes?"

Emily's eyes pooled with tears her chin began to quiver, her whole body began to shake. Without any warning she jumped up throwing her arms around Kitty's neck, hugging her tight, not wanting to let go. With her face and lips close to Kitty's ear, Kitty heard her whisper, amongst the sobbing, "Beautiful blue!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Justice**

PT.4

Sitting in a small shack just outside of town, the three men who held up the stage sat drinking, counting the money they stole. Then one mentioned, "Hey, Cal, Mike, we have to come up with a plan."

"A plan? Plan fur what?" Mike asked.

"You stupid or what? We done left them people back there."

Suddenly Cal jumped up, smashing a bottle. "Yeah, the men folk are out of the way but you left that gal git away and that pretty little one was crying over that one you hit over the head."

"Well, nearest town is Newton." Mike looked to Cal. "No one knows you in Newton. Git riding and find out what the word in town is. See if them folks are talking and if they be talking, you know what to do."

Thinking about what Doc had said, Matt worried about what could have happened, that Sheriff Kelly would have contacted Kitty. "Doc, I got to go and see what Kitty has gotten herself into."

Scrubbing his upper lip, "Well now, Matt, it may not be as bad as you think. The Sheriff didn't say it was something bad, just that something happened involving Ramone' and Emily. You and Kitty did know they were headed for Dodge, right?"

Running his hands through his hair, "Ah, Doc."

Kitty was surprised hearing Emily answer her. "Emily Sweetheart, how long? How… How long have you…"

Pushing back, now looking at Kitty, "That was our surprise, we wanted to tell you about. We didn't tell you sooner because we wanted to be sure it worked."

"Worked?" Kitty repeated.

"Yes, Ramone' met a doctor in St. Louis and they talked about how I lost my sight when I was little and the doctor wanted to try this procedure. It was experimental but he was pretty sure it would give me back my sight. Ramone talked to Momma and Poppa. The hospital agreed not to charge Poppa for it, something about writing a paper about it if it worked. Miss Kitty, I can see. Aren't you excited for me?"

"Oh, Emily Honey, yes! Yes, I am. I'm very excited and so happy for you." Suddenly Kitty's face dropped.

Emily noticed right away. "Miss Kitty, what's wrong?"

"Ummmm, Emily, about that, Sweetheart. We're going to have to maybe keep the fact that you can see just between us for now. Okay?"

Tilting her head, "But why?"

"Emily Honey, right now there are people who believe you can't see and that what happened on that stage you didn't see. So it's a good idea that they go on thinking that. So, just for now, can you pretend you still can't see? We'll keep it just between us. I'm going to make arrangements for Ramone, you and I to go on to Dodge City."

Cal rode quietly into Newton. Folks were talking about the stage holdup. Several men at the saloon were talking about how could someone leave a blind man for dead and how that that takes a coward. And to kill the elderly couple and leave the young girl all alone…

Cal overheard them. As he was ready to leave, he was feeling good, thinking the elderly couple were dead and the blind man probably wouldn't make it. But then it dawned on him what about the young girl? They must have found her? What did she say? Did she tell them what they looked like? Then he overheard one of the men at a table say the Sheriff was waiting for the young girl to talk and give them a description.

Suddenly he rushed out the doors mounted his horse and rode down the street. As he headed down the street he passed the Sheriff talking to Kitty and Emily as they headed for the hotel. He overheard the Sheriff say, "Mrs. Dillon, I can take her statement in the morning, when you come back to check on your friend." Cal's eyes fixed on Emily as he continued out of town.

"Matthew, Doc jest told me bout Miz Kitty done gone ta Newton her own self?"

"Yeah, Festus, I'm headed there. You look after things here for me."

"Ah, shore thang, Matthew. Ya think Miz Kitty is in some kinda trouble, do ya?"

Shaking his head, I'm not sure but I think maybe she could use my help."

Matt took the next stage to Newton.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Justice**

PT.5

Kitty and Emily were resting quietly in their room in the hotel. Emily had fallen off to sleep quickly after everything she had been through. Kitty was tossing and turning thinking of everything she had learned since reaching Newton.

Just as she began to fall off into a deeper sleep, she heard a creaking sound in the dark room. Now trying to focus her eyes, she could see the vague shadow of a man standing over Emily's bed, ready to lean over and grab her. Jumping up, she yelled. "HEY! What are you doing? Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

Quickly, he jumped. "Get her!"

Suddenly, Kitty felt a hand forcibly grab her from the side. "Darn. Didn't know she'd be here. Guess we're gonna have to take her too." Now, with one holding Emily and one holding Kitty with their mouths covered and guns on them, he ordered them out. "Come on you two, we're goin' fur a ride."

As they were sneaking them down the back stairs, Kitty was kicking and struggling.

"Look, Red, I ain't got no problem a shootin' ya. So stop yer kickin'. Ya hear me?"

Forcing them on horses, they rode off into the night.

When they returned to the shack, the third man, Ben Travis, met them at the door. "What do we have here?"

"Ah, Ben, we went in for the girl and red, here, was with her and saw us. So we figured we had ta take her too. That other man that was with this here one," now pointing at Emily, "he didn't die. Overheard the Sheriff say the doc is taking care of him. Bad head wound. But his eyes is bad anyways."

Kitty struggled to free herself from Cal's grip. "Well, let me tell you fool's something." Her jaws were now tight. "I didn't know what you drug us out here for but I begining to get the picture and if you already weren't in enough trouble," exhaling, "you will be now. From what I understand, you didn't get much from the stage cash box. So was it worth taking two lives for?" And with her temper still rising, "That couple never harmed anyone and you took their lives. Yes, Sheriff Kelly told me. And my friend is lying in a coma from the head wound one of you good upstanding men saw fit to contribute to the event. And…"

"Oh, shut up, already, Red. I never heard a woman yell so much." Cal looked to Ben. "Cept' Ma!"

Kitty was still angry, huffing and puffing. "Wait one minute. Just what do plan on doing with us?"

"If'n you ain't quiet, Red, I'm gonna gag ya."

Now with a sideways smirk, "If it's money you want…"

"You got money, Red?" Cal teased, trying to twist a piece of her hair in his fingers, but she slapped his hand away.

Ben stood, crossing the room, coming face to face with Kitty. "I haven't decided what to do with you just yet, Red, but my main thing is making sure this pretty girl doesn't give a description to the law. I may have to put her lights out permanent, like her friend on the stage."

Kitty just stared him eye to eye without blinking. "Well then, you've wasted your time here."

Tossing his head back and laughing, "And how is that?"

Clearing her throat, knowing Emily could hear her, "Mr. Travis, is it? Emily is blind."

Squinting at her and his look frozen, "She's what?"

Throwing her hands in the air, "She's blind, can't see. She has no idea what any of you look like, even me."

Matt made his way into Newton on the early train. He headed directly for Mark Kelly's office. As he entered, Kelly was standing at a mirror shaving. "Well, good morning." Matt said. "I'm Matt Dillon."

Quickly wiping his face clean, "Excuse me. Sheriff Kelly. Come in and have a seat. Coffee's hot."

"Thank you, but no. I understand you had a stage robbery this week? Any leads on the parties?"

"No, Mr…."

Waving his hand, "It's Matt."

"No, Matt. All I know is that there were three. They killed two and wounded one and two young ladies survived unharmed. I believe Mrs. Dillon was acquainted with the one young woman and the injured man."

Nodding. "Yes. Well, maybe I'll understand better after I talk with Kitty."

Sitting alone with Emily, "Emily, now remember what I said before. I need you to pretend that things are still the same as before. You can't tell anyone that you can see."

"But why, Miss Kitty?" Emily questioned.

"As long as they think you are blind and don't know what they look like, you're not a threat to them. They won't hurt you."

"Ah, Miss Kitty, are you sure?"

Hugging her tight, "Emily, I promise you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But you need to promise me you won't let them know you can see anything. No matter what happens. Ok?"

Mark Kelly and Matt headed for the hotel. Once reaching the hotel, the clerk saw them enter. "Sheriff, good morning."

"David? This is Mars… I'm sorry, Mr. Dillon."

"Yes sir, Sheriff, I think we may have a problem."

"Why is that, David?"

"Well, when the missus went to clean the rooms this morning, the ladies… well, their room was empty. The doors were left open and it looked like they just left."

"What? When?"

"Not sure, but their things are all still in the room."

Matt knew instantly something was wrong. "Mark, I'm gonna need a horse. No problem, Matt. I'm coming with you." The two rushed out of the hotel.

Emily curled up on a cot and fell asleep. Kitty covered her with her jacket, watching her close. Seeing Ben sitting alone at a small table, she made her way over, sitting at the other end. "Coffee still hot?" She asked.

Peering up over his cup, "Go on, Red, have some. Might as well enjoy some now."

Slowly watching him, she poured a cup, sipping the hot liquid. "So, you just going to hold us here? Is that it?"

"Yeah, we need to wait and see if that man dies and if this gal knows anything?"

"What? Ramone' and Emily are blind! What part of that don't you three understand? They have no idea what you look like. They can't tell anyone anything! You three can just ride on out of here and no one will be the wiser."

Ben Travis sat and thought about what Kitty had said then asked, "Well, what about the gal that those idiots let run off?"

Shaking her head and waving her hands in the air. "It's obvious she's so scared, she just wants to be far away. She'll never talk to anyone, ever."

"You are a smart woman, Red."

Kitty just stared at him.

When Cal and Mike came back in, they called to him. "Hey, Ben? How long you figure we gonna wait? And what we gonna do with these two? If'n that there one can't see nut'in…"

"He's right, ya know." Kitty added. "You could get a head start out of here. I'll worry about getting us out of here. I'm sure someone will be looking for us before long."

Nodding his head, Ben raised his brow. "So ya think you'll be missed, huh?"

"Sure, we will. Why the Sheriff and the doctor will find it strange if I don't come to see Ramone' and when I don't show up in Dod…" Suddenly she stopped.

"Go on, Red. Just where was you and your friends headed?"

"They were coming to visit me when they were held up," now waving her hands around the room, "by you all." Smirking at Ben. "When I heard Ramone' was injured, I came here."

"Yeah? From where?"

Inhaling, "Dodge City."

"Ahhhhh. You live there, huh?"

"Yes. Well, just outside of town."

Ben stared at Kitty. That young one, she called you… ummmmm…"

Kitty's eyes widened. She now knew they may know who she was.

"Miss Kat. Nah, that's not it. Ummm, Kit… Ahhh! Kitty. Miss Kitty!"

Nodding, "Yes. I'm Kitty Russell." She wasn't sure if she should add the Dillon, not that it would matter.

"Dodge City… Wait. You the same Kitty Russell that owns the Long Branch Saloon?" She didn't need to answer, he could see it in her expression. Suddenly Ben, walking towards the door, stopped, turned and lunged towards Kitty. "You're a lawman's woman! Your Dillon's woman!" Grabbing her up by the shoulders, shaking her roughly, taking her breath away, he was now tossing her to the floor. "This is perfect!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Double Justice**

PT. 6

Mark formed a posse and joined Matt so that they could cover a larger area. They knew they were searching blind. All they had to go on was they were looking for three men with two females.

Just as Ben was about to reach for Kitty once again, the sound of horses from outside distracted him.

Kitty quickly righted herself to her feet and rushed to check on Emily.

"Miss Kitty, I'm scared."

Rubbing her shoulders, "Remember what I told you. No matter what, you have to pretend you can't see anything, anything at all. You hear me? Emily, this is very, very important. I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here."

"ME? What about you?" Emily questioned.

Closing her eyes, nodding, "Of course, Honey. Just promise me you'll do what we said."

Nodding, "Yes, Ma'am."

As the door opened, Ben and two new faces entered the room. "Well, well now. Little brother, you upped the ante a great deal. Dillon will have to play our way now."

Furrowing her brow, "What are you talking about? What's all this have to do with Matt?"

Now walking very close to her, face to face. "Pretty Lady, you just made the day all the more worth getting up for."

"What are you talking about? She demanded, now backing up.

He reached up touching her cheek. "It might behoove you to be a little nicer to me, or us, cause we're going to get to know one another."

"Is that a fact?" She said with a tight jaw, again pulling away and saying, "Over my dead body!"

"Ben? Got a bottle in this rat hole?"

"Sure, brought some from town." The five of them sat round the table. Now Kitty began to worry. She sat back listening. Ben looked to his brother.

"Steve, so what's the plan?"

"Ahh, Dillon, is getting in the way with us moving our cattle herds through Kansas. Something about farmers and ranchers complaining about us crossing their property. And Dillon still thinks he's marshal of them there parts. He gave it up officially but some people still hold to what he thinks and says, tall cotton and all."

"Matt holds a lot of respect with the folks in and around Dodge." Kitty blurted out!

Steve turned with burning eyes. "Singing his praises, are ya, Red?"

"I don't have to. You seem to know it already. Matt brought law and order to Dodge when there wasn't any. People respect him very much for that. He has gone far and beyond his duties for every one of them, just as Newly O'Brian does now."

"And let me guess, you were always there by his side, his woman."

"Yes, that's right, except…" Then she held back.

"Go on, Red. Except what? Look, Red, there ain't anyone this side of the Missouri that don't know about the beautiful red head, Marshal Dillon's woman. It's been lots a years." Now he just laughed. Ben stood, walking towards Kitty. "Drink, Red?"

"No, thanks."

Steve moved in closer. "Wonder what Dillon would think if he knew is missus was keeping company with the likes of us, Ben?"

Kitty began to back up. "Keep your hands off me." She said, shrugging them off. Quickly she went and sat with Emily, holding her close. Emily was shaking.

Sitting back at the table, still drinking, he continued the conversation. Kitty stayed with Emily, trying to calm herself trying to think of a plan. She was sure someone had to know they were missing by now. And hopefully Matt knew she had gone to Newton and with any luck was on his way there.

Three of the men had fallen off to sleep. Ben and Steve were still talking about the cattle drive. Now Kitty was sure Matt would be near. She needed, if nothing else, to get Emily out of there.

Matt and Mark were following horse tracks. But they were now getting confused with all the other tracks they were coming across, seeing they were only looking for three men. They were now seeing the tracks of five.

Kitty finally looked around. "Hey, if you're going to keep us here, can I make her something to eat? She's just a child. You may survive on whiskey but…" Waving her hands in front of her.

Tossing his head, "Ok, go on. There's some supplies. See what you can throw together. You're a real little homemaker, huh?"

Smirking back at him, "Oh, yeah."

Finding some dried meat in a can, a few potatoes and some vegetables, Kitty did her best to make a stew. Her main intent was to not only make Emily something to eat but she also figured someone would see the smoke in the chimney. She took her time so it would burn slow.

As she stood cooking, she turned to Steve. "You won't get away with any of this. You do know this, right?"

"And why is that, Red?"

Smirking back at him, "Because Matt will catch up to you. And if it's not enough, what you're doing with the cattle, when he finds out you're holding me and Emily, he'll kill you." She was now smiling at him.

With an angry smile, "You seem sure of that."

With her lips smacked tight together, "Ohhhh, I am. And you will be too when he gets here. I wouldn't want to be you. Oh, hungry? This is ready." She said, walking away with a bowl for Emily.

As Mark and Matt continued riding, Mark caught up with some of his posse. Not finding any signs of riders, one called to Mark. "Sheriff, were gonna fan out again and re-canvas the area just to make sure we didn't miss anything. We're gonna lose daylight soon." Nodding, Mark agreed. Just before riding off, "Oh, Sheriff, do you know of any families living out in these parts?"

Shaking his head, "None I can think of, but there could be some squatters."

"Yeah, maybe. I was just wondering cause saw some smoke over on the north ridge, maybe a chimney."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

Double Justice

Just as the sun was going down, Ben and Steve finished eating, then both walked outside. Kitty took that opportunity to move. She had noticed a trap door on the floor. "Emily." She whispered. "Listen to me." Quickly motioning her to help move the table. "Look, I want you to stay down here."

"Oh, Miss Kitty."

Shaking her head, "No, look, honey. It's just for a little while; just till I figure a way out of here. You'll be safe. I promise." Now cupping her face in her hands. "Please trust me?"

Nodding , "Ok, I will."

Quickly, Emily climbed down and Kitty covered the opening and moved the table back then sat back in the chair and pretended to be asleep when Ben opened the door.

As he scanned the room, "Hey, Red!" Now grabbing her arm, pulling her to her feet. "Where is the little one?"

Shaking her head, faking like she was focusing. "What?"

"The kid. Where is she?" He shouted.

Turning towards where Emily had been, "I… I… she was sleeping right… Well, she can't be far. Maybe she's looking for a place to…" now waving her hand, "Maybe she needed some privacy?"

He quickly turned, rushing out the door. "Men! Fan out; find the girl!" Then he turned back inside to Kitty. "You best hope we find her."

Kitty raised her brow smirking at him, trying to hold back a smile.

Most of the men were out fanning the area looking for Emily. Mike and Cal were riding.

"How far could she get?" Cal said. "This gal is blind, right? How'd we not see her leave the house?"

"Ah, you was snoozing."

"Ok. But nobody saw her."

"Oh, shut up! Let's jest find this kid." Then as they turned, they were looking at two of Mark's posse.

"Hold it right there!" Guns were drawn. They had overheard their conversation. "Don't make any fast moves!"

Back at the cabin, Ben's temper was flaring. "Look, Red, you and this blind kid are more trouble then your worth."

"Well, if that's true, just ride on out of here and leave us."

Huffing out a breath, "I've a mind to but Steve is determined to hold on ta ya. Yer his bargaining chip with Dillon."

"Well, that's foolish." She said laughing. "Matt doesn't bargain with criminals." Now smirking at him.

Standing by the table, he grabbed hold of it and tossed it across the room in a rage. Kitty was forced back against the dry sink. Seeing him coming at her, she reached for a ceramic bowl that was in reach and swung it at his head, connecting, knocking him to his knees.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed his gun. Now pointing it at him as he stood, again raging at him. "Don't move another step." She warned, cocking back the hammer.

Holding his hand on his head, "Ah, now, Red, you know you're not gonna use that there gun. So just hand it over."

"You take one more step and I'll blow a hole clean through you. Don't test me, Mister." He started to move and she fired, missing him.

"WHOA! Be careful, Red!"

"That time, I missed on purpose. The next one I won't."

"Now, now, Red. There ain't a woman alive got a stomach for takin' a life." Again, he tried reaching for the gun. As he did, she fired, hitting him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees.

Mark and Matt stopped suddenly when hearing the two shots. "Matt, sounds like it come from over this way."

"Come on."

They quickly rushed to follow the sounds. As they approached the house, they met up with gunfire. Quickly returning fire, the battle went on for several minutes. When it finally stopped, Matt and Mark looked around. Two men were lying dead on the property. They slowly walked around the house.

Mark saw the front door opening. "MATT! Look out!"

"Hold it right there." Suddenly, as he saw the open door way, Kitty stood bewildered. Rushing to her, "Kitty? Kit, are you alright?"

Nodding, "I am now. I am now." Laying her head on his chest, then popping up, remembering. "OH MATT!" Pushing off him, she went rushing back inside.

"Kit, what? What are you doing?"

"Help me."

"Sure, honey, but what…"

"Emily. She's down here." Now helping her lifting the cellar door. "Emily, honey, it's alright now. You can come up."

Slowly coming up, grabbing Kitty around her neck. "I was so scared!"

"I know, Sweetheart. But it's all over now. You're safe. We're safe now."

Matt looked around the room, seeing Ben lying on the floor. "Kit?"

She tried shielding Emily from seeing him. "Yeah, Matt, I… I shot him."

"Kitty, what happened here?"

"Matt, it's gonna take a lot of telling. Can we just get out of here first?"

Looking at Emily, he nodded. "Yeah, we'll talk about it later."

As they walked outside, Mark's deputies rode up with Cal and Mike. "Sheriff, we found these two. Heard them talking about searching for that little blind gal."

"Good. Take them back to town and lock them up."

Cal and Mike saw Mark and Matt carry Ben out of the cabin. "Dillon, you'll die for this. Killin' my brother? You're not the law anymore." Then they saw Steve and the other guy's body being carried onto a wagon. "Ya killed em all. We'll git you for this!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Double Justice

PT.8

Heading back to town, Emily clung to Kitty. As they were entering town, Matt looked to Kitty. "Kitty, maybe you should take Emily to the hotel. I'll go with Mark and handle all this and check on you when we're done."

Nodding, "Sure, Matt. We'll be fine."

Kitty walked Emily to the hotel while Matt and Mark headed to his office with Cal and Mike. All the while, the two were shouting threats. Mark, shaking his head, tossed the two in a cell.

Just as Kitty entered the lobby, Dr. Doyle came from the dining room. "Ah, Mrs. Dillon."

Looking up at him, inhaling, "Doctor?"

Now seeing the condition of the two women, "My word! What has happened?"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, "Doctor, it's a long story and I'd like to get Emily up to the room."

Reaching out, touching Kitty's cheek. "That looks tender."

Smiling back at him, "Oh, it looks worse than it is, Doctor."

"Mrs. Dillon, it should be looked after."

Nodding, "Maybe later. Right now, all I need is a hot bath and a bed. So, if you will excuse me." As she started to walk away, she turned, "Oh, Dr. Doyle? Ramone'?"

"No, change. I'm sorry."

Kitty just dropped her head and continued guiding Emily up the stairs, never taking notice to the man sitting, reading the newspaper at the foot of the stairs.

As Dr. Doyle left the hotel, the mysterious man followed behind him.

"Excuse me, Doctor?"

Turning, "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but that woman at the hotel. Did I hear you correctly? Did you call her Mrs. Dillon?"

"Why, yes. Do you know her?"

"Well, I thought she looked familiar. It's been some time. But thank you." As he walked away, he slapped the paper in his hand. "Hmmmm." He quickly turned and headed across the street to the telegraph office.

After taking a warm bath and quick nap, Kitty dressed and watched Emily who was fast asleep. Knowing all she had been through, the sleep was well deserved. Then she heard a slight tap on the door. Surprised, Kitty opened the door, expecting Matt.

But standing at the door was a tiny, elderly woman. "Hello, I'm Elsie. I'm a friend of Dr. Doyle's. He sent me over. He thought you might want me to stay with the young girl while you visit with Mr. LaVelle."

Smiling, "Thank you. That would be very nice. Just let her know I won't be long. I just want to check on Ramone' and I'll be back and we'll have dinner. Ok?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am."

Kitty turned, kissed Emily on the forehead and left the room.

As she entered, Dr. Doyle's infirmary, "Ah, Mrs. Dillon. I see you met Elsie."

"Yes, very sweet woman and it was kind of you to send her over."

"Mrs. Dillon, please, let me have a look at your face."

Tilting her head, "Doctor, it really is nothing."

Chuckling, "Has anyone ever told you, you are stubborn and that I'm the doctor?"

Now letting out a huge laugh, "Oh, yes, most definitely."

She gave in and let him clean up and bandage her cheek and jaw.

"There now. Ramone' is just in there." He said, pointing her in the direction of the room.

With a soft smile, "Thank you."

As she entered the room, she stood staring at this man she'd known since they were kids in New Orleans. Ramone came from a wealthy family. They were a family who always traveled. They were known by all. His parents held all the big functions. They were one of the who's who of New Orleans. But Ramone', he was different. He wanted to help people when someone was in need. He was there doing whatever he could. He'd be the first to roll up his sleeves and get down in the mud when he saw it necessary. And that was something that drew he and Kitty together, against the wishes of their families.

Sitting down beside Ramone', taking his hand in hers. "Oh, my friend. If you can hear me, and I want to believe you can, please, please, you've got to pull through this. You've got to wake up and let me know you're all right. I need you to be all right. Emily needs you to be all right. The school… OH DAMN IT! Ramone', we all need you. This isn't fair! You don't belong here. You are meant for much greater things! So, Ramone' LaVelle, DAMN IT! This is me telling you to wake up." Now covering her face with both hands with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt the slight touch of finger tips sliding along her arm. Slowly looking up, "Kath…leen?"

Surprised, Kitty smiled. "Oh, Ramone'! "You… You're awake!" Now between the tears and excitement.

"Kath…Leen, uh huh, it's me."

"Don't try to move. You have a head injury. Just relax."

"Emily?"

"No, no, she's fine. Just try and stay still. Dr. Doyle? Dr. Doyle?" She yelled out.

"Well now, happy to see you've joined us." Doyle said, entering the room. "But I guess it's nicer to wake up to a beautiful woman such as Mrs. Dillon than my face."

Just then Matt entered the room. "Well now, am I interrupting?"

"Oh, Matt, no, not at all. Ramone' is awake." Now walking Matt away to the side, "Matt, I don't think he remembers much. He looked confused."

"Well, Kit, I'm gonna have to try and ask him and see what he does remember. That's less I'll have to rely on Emily for."

Patting her hand on his chest, "Ok, but go easy, Cowboy."

"LaVelle, glad to see you're awake. You remember me?"

"Matt Dillon. Yes, you're Kathleen's husband."

"Yeah, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, anything if I can help."

"Good," Matt sat beside the bed. "Lavelle, what do you remember?"

"Hmmmm, well, three men held up the stage. I heard them tell us to get out. I was worried about Emily. I heard a scuffle and a shot, a scream. I tried reaching for Emily then I felt something hit me hard in the back of my head. That's about it. Sorry, I can't tell you much more then that, Marshal."

"Oh, it's just Matt. I'm not Marshal anymore. No, you did fine. Think, was there anything said before you were hit?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more."

"No, no. You did fine."

"Matt, he needs rest."

"Yeah, Kit, I know."

"Matt, if I think of anything, I'll be sure to let you know." Ramone' assured him.

"Ok, folks. My patient needs rest. I need you all to go. You can come back later."

Kitty leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back. Emily will be delighted to know you're awake."

"Kitty, I'll walk you back." Matt said.

"Ok, Cowboy, maybe you can take us to dinner."

"Well now, that sounds like a good idea, Ma'am."

As they headed towards the hotel, eyes were fixed on the two.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Double Justice

PT.9

Dodge City, Kansas

Newly and Festus tried control the rage of the ranchers. Matt had been right about Shearon, Cumberledge and Anderson. The men running cattle across rancher's land were illegal cattle rustlers.

Who the leader of this group was, was still to be seen. Matt had sent a wire to Newly, letting him know that he had found Kitty and that she was safe and they'd be returning in a few days.

Newly returned a wire letting Matt know things had slowed down but he was worried about how the ranchers were going to handle what was happening. But he said not to worry. He had things under control. After all, this was his job now.

Newton, Kansas

As the three sat at a table in the dining room, the waiter handed them menus. Matt quickly reached for the menu from Emily's hand. "Here, Emily, let me help you with that."

Kitty and Emily both smiled up at one another then at him. "Oh, no, thank you, Sir. I can handle this." Emily said taking it back from him.

Widening his eyes, "Ahhhh…"

Kitty patted his arm. "She has this, Cowboy!"

"Oh, Miss Kitty, the Chicken Marsala looks wonderful." Now smiling up at them both.

Matt tilted his head, looking at Kitty. "Kit?"

Kitty sat tightening her lips, holding back a smile. "Hum?"

"Did... Am I missing something here?"

Finally both Emily and Kitty began laughing. "Cowboy, Emily can see!"

"Well, I see that but when? How?"

"Marshal…"

"Uh, it's just Matt, not Marshal."

"Ok, Matt, like I told Miss Kitty, Ramone' found a doctor from St. Louis who tried a new procedure and it worked. I can see! And we were coming to Dodge City to surprise Miss Kitty with the news."

While they were talking, Kitty looked over Matt's shoulder, seeing eyes trained on them from the doorway. Leaning in close. "Matt, do you know that man by the door?"

Turning slightly, "No, why?"

He has been watching our every move since we've been here. She whispered so Emily wouldn't hear. Matt tossed his napkin in his lap, slid back and stood. "Excuse me, ladies."

As he stood, the man watching them turned and rushed out. Before Matt could catch up, he was out of sight.

Returning to the table, "Kitty, I think it is a good idea I buy you and Emily a train ticket back to Dodge for tomorrow morning."

Quickly, Emily jumped in. "Oh, but what about Ramone'?"

"No problem. I'll see he joins you just as soon as the doc says he can travel."

Kitty shook her head. "Et et. Um, no. No, Matt. I think I'd rather wait and we all go back together. No argument. I'm staying."

"Now, Kitty…"

"Matt Dillon, when are you gonna learn?" She asked now with a raised brow.

Matt didn't want to argue in front of Emily. "UGH!"

Since they were finished, Emily insisted on going to see Ramone'.

"Sure, Honey, we'll go see him. I'm sure Matt has important things to do." Staring at him, knowing he was now angry with her.

"Yeah, I have to talk to Mark. At least he listens to reason." And Matt walked off.

Kitty and Emily walked down the boardwalk arm and arm toward the infirmary. Again, without letting Emily know, Kitty kept Emily tight to her. She noticed again the watchful eyes. As they entered Dr. Doyle's office, she let Emily in first, watching over her shoulder then again through the window, once inside.

"Hello, Mrs. Dillon. Hello, young lady."

Nodding, "Hello, Doctor."

"Well, I see you're feeling much better."

Smiling, "Yes. Much. We came to visit Ramone', if that's ok?"

"Certainly," he said, smiling, happy to see she had made progress.

"Go on, Emily, I'll give you a few minutes alone. I'd like to talk to Dr. Doyle first."

"Yes, Ma'am."

After Emily entered the back room, "Mrs. Dillon, what can I help you with? Mr. LaVelle is doing quite well."

"That's wonderful." She was still looking out the window. "Doc, you know most folks in town. Don't ya?"

"Most, yeah. Why?"

"This man across the street. You know him?"

The doctor peered out over Kitty's shoulder. "Hmmm, no, Ma'am, afraid I can't say I do. Is there a reason for you asking?"

"Ummm, it just seems like everywhere I go, he seems to be there."

Emily quietly sat down beside Ramone's bed, taking his hand in hers. Feeling her gentle touch, he opened his eyes. "Em? Emily?"

"Yes, it's me. How do you feel?"

"A little tired but still good. The doctor says I'm doing really well and if I continue to do well, I'll be able to leave here."

"I'm so happy." Emily said, leaning over hugging him.

Suddenly, "Am I interrupting?"

"Kathleen?"

"Yes, it's me. Dr. Doyle says you are doing great. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm ready to leave here."

"Oh, really now? Hmmm." Letting out a laugh.

"Now that's the sound I miss." Ramone' commented.

"What's that?" Kitty asked.

"Your beautiful laugh." Ramone' answered.

Just then Matt was standing in the doorway. "I agree. It is. Kit, got a minute?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Double Justice

PT.10

Walking to the outer office, "Kitty Honey, Doc says LaVelle is doing better."

Nodding, furrowing her brow. "And? Matt, what are you getting at?"

"Kit, something is going on and I really want to get you and Emily and LaVelle out of here as soon as possible."

"Now, Matt..."

"NO! KIT, listen. Just listen to me for once. Don't argue with me." Now holding her by both shoulders, keeping her still. "Honey, the trouble at home, I believe, has followed me here."

Rolling her eyes. "Well, Matt, we know that those hoodlums back at the…"

Stopping her mid-sentence, "Yeah, Honey, I know the man you shot was involved. But he wasn't alone. Kit, it's not over. Kitty, please just do this. Do what I ask. I need to know you are safe. Back home, Newly and Festus, they'll be there with you, for you."

Shaking her head side to side, "But, Matt…"

"NO! Now, Kitty, don't argue with me. You need to take care of Emily and ah, LaVelle."

Dropping her angry expression, "And you?"

"Kit, I'll be fine."

"Oh, yeah, right. I've heard that before." Her eyes softened. She fell into his embrace. "Matt, I don't like this, not at all."

"I know, I know."

A few days had passed and Dr. Doyle released Ramone' with the agreement that once Kitty got him to Dodge City, back to her ranch, he would get proper rest. And she assured him he would.

Matt purchased tickets for them to return. Mark accompanied them to the train. They hadn't seen any sign of the strange man so Matt decided to return with them, which made Kitty feel better.

Newly and Festus met them at the train. "Miz Kitty, I'm so plum happy ta see ya."

Smiling, "Festus, it's good to be home. Festus, Newly, I want you to meet my good friends, Miss Emily Andre' and my friend Ramone' LaVelle. Ramone' is the teacher at the school in New Orleans. Emily is one of his students."

"Miz Kitty, that be the school where yer family lived?"

"Yes, Festus, it was my family home."

"Well now, Miz Emily, ya jest let ol' Festus help ya." He was trying to take her by the arm.

Quickly, Emily smiled up at him. "Mr. Festus, it's ok. I can do this myself. I can see now. But maybe you can help me help Ramone'."

Looking at her with a puzzled look. "Yes'm." He said, grabbing the bags she handed him.

As they arrived at the ranch, Emily couldn't believe all the grounds. Then when she saw the stable with the horses… "Miss Kitty, they are soooo beautiful. I can't believe how many new things there are to see."

"You have plenty of time for that. Come on. Let's get you inside and unpacked." Then at the front door, Kitty paused. "Oh, Curly!" Rushing to hug him.

He hugged her back, not wanting to let go. "Kitty, am I glad you are back, young lady. I was worried."

"Oh, Curly. You don't have to worry about me."

"When have I not worried about you?"

After they got inside, "Doc, this is Ramone'. Ramone' LaVelle."

"Happy to meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you and the school."

"And, Doc, this is Emily Andre'."

"Well, hello, young lady."

"Hello, Doctor. You are a doctor, right?"

"Yes, I'm retired but people still call me Doc."

"Well, Doc, you have a kind face."

"Thank you."

"And kind eyes."

Kitty smiled at him. "Yes, Curly, she can see you. Emily has been given back her sight."

"My word. That's wonderful."

Matt and Newly came in from outside, unloading the bags. "Ok, we have everything."

"How about we get you settled in upstairs, Romone'? It's been a long trip. Then I'll start something for us all to eat."

"Kathleen, you have changed." Ramone remarked.

"Oh?"

"You've become quite the homemaker."

Before she could answer, Doc chimed in. "Oh, no one starves around here. No sir'ee." Tugging his ear.

Matt quickly pulled Kitty aside. "Kit, Newly and I, we need to head into town. We gotta check out some things. We shouldn't be too long."

"Matt?"

"Kit, it will be alright. Some of the ranchers are a bit on edge. We want to keep this all under control."

"Cowboy, I'm beginning to wonder if you ever took off that badge." Rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up. "Oh, go on. You won't rest till you do this. But, Cowboy, be…"

Nodding, "Yeah, Kitty, I will. I will." He and Newly mounted up and rode off.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Double Justice

PT.11

Matt and Newly rode into Dodge down Front street. Ranchers were crowding up around the front of the Cattlemen's Association office, when they saw Newly. "Ok, Marshal, now what are you going to do?"

"Just calm down! Getting hysterical doesn't help anyone. You're all going at this wrong. You're all jumping at shadows, jumping at anyone you see, even your own neighbors. Now, we know this isn't the normal cattle drovers."

Several men stared yelling and screaming. Matt stood on a chair. "Alright now. Wait a minute. All this yelling and screaming will get us nowhere. Newly, here, is doing everything in his power. But if you all calm down and work with him, this can get settled. Work with him."

"Marshal Dillon, you never let this sort of thing happen."

"Now, just wait. First, I'm not Marshal. I'm not the law here anymore. I'm a rancher just like all of you. I want the same thing all of you do. Newly is doing everything I would do. I'm giving him all the assistance I can, which is what you all should be doing. Ok, you all keep saying things about what I did or what you think I would do. There isn't one of you that wouldn't be there if I needed you. We all need to band together. Newly O'Brian is the Dodge City Marshal. Lets all remember that. Now, we're wasting time."

Matt started for the door. The room was silent. Suddenly a voice spoke up. "Dillon's right! Let's stick together and get these people. Let's go!" Then they looked at Newly. "Marshal, lead the way!"

Matt stopped, letting Newly lead the men out and down the street.

Dillon Ranch

Kitty and Emily got Ramone' quietly settled in one of the guest rooms. Then Kitty, Doc and Emily sat in the Parlor. Kitty made coffee and tea along with Matt's favorite apple pie. Kitty and Emily briefly filled Doc in on the events of Newton.

Kitty noticed Emily's eyes getting heavy. "Emily, sweetheart, maybe you should turn in for the night as well? It has been quite a long trip. I made up the room next to Ramone's. Your bags are in the room. Go on. I'll stop up before I turn in and check on you. I'm just going to wait for Matt. He should be back soon. Sleep well, Honey." Emily kissed Kitty and hugged Doc and headed up the stairs.

After talking a while, Kitty noticed Doc was fading. "Curly, maybe you should turn in as well. I'm just going to clean up these few things and wait for Matt." She said, picking up the cups and plates and taking them in the kitchen. When she was finished, she stretched her neck and rubbed her shoulders, talking to herself. "What a day this has been."

As she entered the parlor, "Well, Curly, I'm done out there. Why don't you go on to bed. Oh, guess you did. Ummm." Looking around, she walked upstairs and peaked in on Ramone'. He was sound asleep. Then she looked in on Emily. She too was sound asleep.

Entering her and Matt's room, she changed clothes and smiled when she heard the sound of horse hooves. "Good, Cowboy, you made it home." Ascending the stairs, she opened the front door, seeing no one. "Hmmm, Cowboy?" Walking around, breathing in the fresh air, she walking out towards the stable. "Cowboy? Where are you?" Throwing her hands up, "Could of sworn I heard you. Oh, well. Love this sweet summer air." Smiling, she entered the house, heading for the kitchen. As she walked through the hall, she heard a shuffle. "Matt?" Suddenly, she inhaled deeply, holding her hand on her stomach.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Double Justice

PT.12

"DOC? What is going on here?" Kitty could barely catch her breath.

Furrowing his brow, "Kitty honey. Be careful. He's got a gun in my back."

Swallowing hard, Kitty moved slowly. "I guessed as much. Who are you?" What'da you want here?"

"Ah, no matter. Thought ya'd offer me some coffee. Ain't that what you do for a house guest?"

"Yeah, and if you were a house guest that'd be fitting. But since you're not… Why don't you just say what it is you want?"

"We're just gonna wait, Red. All the players aren't here just yet."

Slamming her hands on the back of the chair in front of her, "Just what kind of game do you think you're playing here?"

"You got yourself a temper. Huh, Red? Guess that's what got them killed." Walking closer, he ran his fingers through her hair that hung across her shoulders. "And I thought you just had them all under you charming spell. Your pretty, damn pretty. But I'll save the fun for later."

Kitty started to think back, studying his face. "Wait! You're the man that was in Newton. I saw you in the hotel and again outside the doctor's office."

"Ah. Observant, aren't you?"

"Why? Why were you following us? What do you want? What did you mean, 'that's what got them killed'? Who's them?"

Suddenly Kitty heard Emily at the top of the stairs. "Miss Kitty, are you still up? Is that you down there?"

Kitty's eyes widened. She quickly started for the hall.

"Wait! Where you going?" He asked.

"Look, Mister, she's just a child. You have no reason to involve her in whatever you want here. I'll just send her back to bed. Please? She's been through enough."

Laughing, "Is that so? You're not going anywhere."

"Well then, at least let me help her. She needs help. Please? She's… she's blind and it's a new place for her."

Walking behind her, "Ok, no funny moves though."

Moving swiftly, Kitty headed for the stairs, meeting Emily part way. "Emily?" Kitty whispered, pulling her close. "Sorry I woke you." Whispering to her, "Honey, listen close. I need you to pretend again that you can't see. I'll explain later. Please?"

Emily just nodded, grabbing Kitty arm as she guided her down the stairs. "Here you go, sweetheart. Just sit here and I'll make you some tea. There are still some of those cookies you loved." Kitty made the tea then placed it in front of Emily. Placing her hands on her cheeks, "There." Kitty smiled, kissing her head then looked at the man. "So, are we just going to sit here? Or are you ready to tell me what this is all about?"

Emily did just as Kitty asked. She stared straight ahead, no matter what was happening.

"Well, Red, oh... It's Kitty, right? Kitty Russell Dillon? Mrs. Dillon?"

Arching her brow, "Yeah, I'm Mrs. Dillon."

"So, I've been told you are some woman, his woman and have been for some time, even before he made an honest woman of you. I done heard all about the two of you."

Tilting her head, "Is there a point here, Mister… Mister?"

"Travis. Ted Travis."

"Hmmmmm, a brother?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am. It was my younger brothers Dillon shot down. Oh and you. You shot BEN! He was my twin!" He now was standing face to face with Kitty, close enough she could feel his breath.

Kitty's jaw was now tight. "Your brother, your twin was a two-bit killer. Shooting up stage coaches and old men and beating on women. But I'm sure you know this."

Grabbing her by the arms, shaking her, "You say these things about my brother when you shot him dead? What kind of woman are you?"

Doc yelled out. "Kitty Honey, please." Doc wanted her not to anger him any further.

"What do you hope to gain here?"

Dillon lost us a lot of money stopping us from running our cattle."

"Un uh. You cost yourselves. Drovers have been running cattle for decades to Dodge City and doing it without any interference. But what you were doing…"

Quickly, he whirled and backhanded her, sending her across the room. Both Doc and Emily rushed to help her.

Doc was trying to convince her not to say anything else. "Honey, don't, please. Let me see here. You're bleeding."

"Oh, Doc." Now rubbing her jaw. "I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Travis started towards Emily and Doc, when he suddenly heard horses.

Doc turned and looked at Kitty. "You think that's Matt?"

She just shook her head. Suddenly it was quiet. Kitty righted herself and sat next to Emily and Doc, waiting.

"Miss Kitty." Emily whispered. "That's the man from the hotel."

"Yes. Shhhh."

Travis slowly stood by the kitchen doorway, gun in hand, waiting for Matt to walk through the door. He warned Kitty, Doc and Emily not to make a sound.

After the meeting in town, and calming all the ranchers, Matt and Newly headed home. Newly went to his office in town. Matt rode on with Festus who agreed to ride out to the ranch with him. He was now part of the family, since he worked with Matt with the horses.

While in silence, waiting, Kitty looked for the chance to warn Matt. Kitty now heard what sounded like additional horses. Tilting her head, furrowing her brow in Doc's direction, she mouthed the words, "Who could that be?"

But suddenly, from behind, the back door swung open and the sound of a deep voice shouted, " Drop it! Now!"

Kitty and Doc grabbed Emily and hit the floor. Travis turned. Shots were exchanged and Travis hit the floor. Suddenly, Matt and Festus rushed through the front door, guns drawn. Everyone stood, staring at the tall thin man standing in their kitchen with a gun drawn and a bleeding gunshot to the arm. All were in shock.

Suddenly holstering his gun, he was now holding his injured arm as he looked up and smiled. "Hello, Matt!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Double Justice

Pt.13

It was as if all time had stood still. Doc and Kitty crouched over Emily. Festus and Matt in a stance at the entrance to the kitchen and this tall stranger, bleeding from the arm retreating his gun to his holster. Nodding at Matt and smiling at him, he was gripping his arm and in his deep voice, said, "Hello, Matt."

Kitty's eyes shot back and forth from this tall stranger to her husband. Then, "MATT? You know him?"

Matt quickly rushed to Kitty and Emily.

Festus looked in confusion. "How's ya know ol' Matthew?"

Waving a hand. "Relax everyone. Matt, has it been so long you don't know family when you see em? It's me, your Lil' brother!"

Matt's head sprung up. "Brother?" Then recognition waved across his face. "CHANCE?"

Chuckling hard, "In the flesh. Maybe a little more than I expected at the moment," motioning to his arm, "but yeah, it's me."

Doc stood up, helping Kitty. Chance began helping as well. "Ma'am." Kitty smiled at him.

"Chance, you ol' dog. What… I mean how... What am I missing here?"

"Matt, big brother, we need to talk."

"Chance, let me get this straight. First things first. Explain to me why I come home and find my wife, Doc and this young girl," now turning to look at the man lying on the floor in grave pain from the gunshot, "and this strange man SHOT by you in my kitchen?"

"Well, I can clear up part of that for ya."

With his face scrunched up, "I'm listening."

Doc was now checking the wound on Chance's arm. Kitty walked Emily back upstairs. When she returned, Doc was checking on the man who was shot. Kitty furrowed her brow. "Is he…"

Doc swiped his upper lip. "He's alive and believe me he's gonna know he's been shot. Kitty, can I have some whiskey and I'm gonna need some clean cloth."

"What'cha gonna do, Doc?" Festus asked.

"Well, Festus, that bullet has to come out. Then, Festus, we need to get him to Newly in town."

Matt added. "Now, Chance, you were saying?"

"Well, Matt, as I was saying, I came this way following that there man and his brothers and the men working with him. Big Brother, I know the last time you saw me… well, it's been a long time and I'm a different man. I got my life together. Hattie and I married, started a ranch in Texas, cattle ranch. Unfortunately, I lost Hattie a few years ago."

Nodding, "Oh, Chance, I'm so sorry." Kitty injected.

"It's hard, but I stay busy. The ranch has grown, until lately. My cattle have been stolen. Oh, other ranchers are targeted as well but, Matt, this is my livelihood. My bread and butter. I can't lose my ranch."

"Ok, so about here, tonight?"

"Oh, that. Ok. Well, when I headed this way following tips about these men, I knew I was in your neck of the woods." He tilted his head. "I've been following you, keeping up on you so to speak. Heard you had yourself a spread," now rapping him on the shoulder, "took off that badge and married the beautiful redhead from the saloon."

Matt just smirked.

"Anyway, even though you didn't wear a badge, I still thought you might be able to help. Then when I showed up here I saw this strange man headed here. I followed him and when I saw him enter the house from the back, I knew something was awry. When I approached, I circled the house then saw him with a gun on them so I just acted."

"And we sure appreciate that." Doc spoke up.

"Yes, of course, Chance," placing her hand over his, "we greatly appreciate what you did." Kitty added.

"I think we're all grateful to you for that, Chance." Matt said.

"Matt, I have to ask. Why was he here, holding a gun on…?"

Tossing her head back, rolling her eyes, stopping him, "Now, Chance, that is a long story. How about something to eat? I'm sure you've been riding awhile."

"No, thank you, Kitty. Right now, actually, it's late and I…"

Matt jumped in, suggesting, "Maybe we all should turn in for the night and we can talk about this more in the morning."

"Matthew, I'll keep my eye peeled on this here varmint." Festus put in.

Early the next morning, Kitty was up and fixing breakfast. Emily made her way down. "Morning, Miss Kitty."

"Good morning, Emily. Uh, look, about last night…"

Shaking her head, "No, it's ok. I understand. You were protecting me. Is Matt going to take that man to jail?"

Nodding, "Yes, Festus is taking him this morning."

"But he saved us."

"Oh, Honey, no. I'm sorry. No, that man won't go to jail. Besides, he's Matt's brother."

"Brother?" She repeated.

"Well, actually, his foster brother. They were raised together. Matt lived with Chance's family for a while after he lost his parents."

"We were lucky he came, when he did."

"Yes, we were."

Chance entered from the back door. "Morning, Ladies!"

"Hungry?" Kitty asked.

"Like a bear."

Laughing now. "I know your family."

"Matt will be in directly. He's just giving… Festus is it?"

"Uh huh."

"He's giving him a letter to take with him to the Marshal, telling him what happened here last night." Now turning to Emily, "You okay this morning, Young Lady?"

Smiling, "Yes ,Sir."

"Oh, please. Sir was my pa. I'm Chance. So, Kitty, you said something last night about a long story."

Inhaling, "Oh yes."

Quickly, Emily offered to take a tray to Ramone', leaving the room.

"Well, see, Chance, while all this business with the herding of cattle was going on, I had received a letter that Emily and my friend Ramone' were coming to see me. But then I received a wire telling me that somewhere around Newton, Kansas there was a problem and I was needed there. So I went."

"And Matt was ok with this?"

Chuckling, "Not exactly. He wasn't here when I first left. He was out with Festus trying to figure what was happening with the cattle issues."

"Ah, so you didn't tell him?"

"I couldn't wait. Let's just put it that way. But Doc did tell him what I was doing and where I was so…"

"Uh huh."

"You are brothers!" Now they both smiled. "Anyway, turns out, they were in a stage holdup. Ramone' was seriously injured. And the sheriff was worried that the men would be after Emily since she could identify them. So they first tried to kidnap us, Emily and myself but I told them she was no threat or Ramone' either. I told them they were blind."

"Wait. That little girl is blind?"

Shaking her head, huffing out a breath. "No, ah, well, she was but not now. But I didn't want them to know that. Anyway, Matt showed up, there was an altercation and three of them ended up dead."

"So, you're telling me Matt killed three of the guys stealing my cattle?"

"Um, he killed two."

"And the third?" Chance asked.

"That was me."

"Oh, I see. So, I guess that explains your colorful face?"

Now touching her fingers to her face, tightening her lips and tilting her head. "Yeah. The one you shot last night was the eldest brother. The one I shot, he said was his twin."

"Okay. So that explains why he was here."

"Well, partly." Kitty answered. "He said something about Matt costing him money. He was referring to the cattle, Chance. Matt had no idea any of that was connected to you. Newly and Matt are fighting for all the ranchers, us being among them."

"Well, Kitty, I have faith in Matt. I don't know this marshal… Newly, you called him. But if he is half the man Matt is, I'm not worried."

"I can promise you he will do his best."

"Kitty, I have so much to lose in all this with Hattie gone now. My daug..." Now he stopped.

"What? Chance, is there something else wrong?"

He now sat hanging his head.

Kitty walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Chance?"

"Kitty, I have a daughter."

"Aw, Chance! That's wonderf..."

Quickly cutting her off. "Kitty, I don't know how to…"

"To what, Chance?"

"She needs help. She's a young girl. I'm a man. I don't know about how to raise a girl alone. She has needs."

"Oh, Chance, I'm sure you're a wonderful father." Kitty tried to comfort him.

"No, Kitty, you don't understand. She's special."

"How old is she, Chance?"

"13 next month. But, Kitty, Melanie is special. She's not like other girls."

"Daughters are very special to their fathers." Kitty said smiling.

"Kitty? This young lady, Emily. She family?"

Raising her brow, "Oh no. I met Emily a few years back in New Orleans. She saved my life."

"A few years back?" He questioned. "But she couldn't have been but a…"

Now smiling, "Yes, she was just a wee little one. But all the same saved my life. Another long story for another time perhaps."

Just then Emily entered the kitchen. "Chance, if you ask me it was Miss Kitty who saved mine. Or gave me a new one. Miss Kitty and Ramone'. Oh and let's not for the wonderful doctor in St. Louis."

Chance sat watching Emily. "So, you saved each other?"

"I guess you could put it that way." Kitty laughed.

Chance rode into town but when he returned, Kitty heard a carriage ride up. Opening the door, she looked out. Chance dismounted his horse and then helped a young girl from the carriage. "Watch your step."

"Well, Chance, you're back. And you've brought a guest."

"No, Kitty, this here is my daughter Melanie. Melanie, Honey ,this is your Aunt Kitty."

As Kitty reached out to the young lady before her, Melanie smiled and stepped closer, reaching out following the light shadows that her vision still allowed her. "It's so nice to meet you."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Double Justice

PT.14

Newly finished up all the reports on Ted Travis and his brothers. Ted, Cal and Mike were scheduled for trial. Newly sent a wire for the circuit court judge to come to hear the case.

Matt and several other ranchers gathered together, sorting out what damage had been done. Matt confirmed that many of the cattle, the Travis brothers were driving, were indeed Chance's cattle along with some other Texas ranchers.

Newly was sitting and listening to Ted, Cal and Mike yelling at him through the bars of the cells. Mike was the loudest. "Hey, Marshal, you throw us in here? What about Dillon? He shot my brothers down cold. And that red head. She done shot Ben down like a dog."

Newly opened the door to the cell room. "In my honest opinion, Miss Kitty should get an award maybe a reward for getting your brother. She just saved him from the noose! Now pipe down in here." He growled, turning and slamming the door.

Just then, Barney rushed through the door. "Marshal? This just come for ya." Newly read the wire.

'Judge Kendell will arrive in Dodge, Wednesday, noon stage.'

Folding the wire and stuffing it in his shirt pocket, Newly walked across the street to the Long Branch, entering and nodding to Sam. "Hi, Sam."

"Marshal…"

"Ah, Sam, it's Newly."

"But you are the marshal now."

Newly just waved his hand. "Sam, is Festus in today?" Just then he could hear the jingle of spurs. "Speak of the…"

"Hey, Newly. I was jest lookin' fer ya."

"Festus, I need you to give Matt a message for me. Judge Kendell will be in Wednesday on the noon stage."

"I'll be doin' it directly, Newly. Matthew'll be wantin' ta' know."

As soon as Kitty connected hands with Melanie, she realized the problem. "Melanie, welcome to our home. Won't you come in? Chance, you both are just in time for supper. Come, Melanie, lets go inside." Kitty said directing her in. "Watch out. There's a step."

"Thank you." Melanie, with her hand slightly in front of her, felt her way to and inside the door. As they entered, Emily was descending the stairs.

"Oh, Emily, we have guests. Well, actually family."

As Emily approached closer, she could tell right off something was different.

"Melanie, this is Emily. She is 15. A little older then you but I'm sure the two of you will find things in common."

"Hi, Melanie."

"Hi, Emily. How about we get something to drink?"

"Oh, something smells really good."

"That's Miss Kitty's ham cooking and the fresh bread… Just wait till you taste the pies!"

Emily sat at the kitchen with Melanie. "Where you from?"

"San Antonio. That's in Texas. Pa says it's only place he ever thought of as home and now that that's where Ma's at, it will always be home."

"I understand. Home for me is New Orleans."

"Oh? But you're here."

"Oh yes, just for a visit though. See Ramone' and I came to visit Miss Kitty."

"Ramone'?" She repeated.

"Ramone' is my teacher and my friend."

"You traveled all the way here with your teacher?"

"Well, see, I live at the school I go to. I hope to be a teacher myself soon."

"Oh, that would be a boarding school. I heard about those but only rich folks go to them."

Laughing, "No. Well, see, the school used to be Miss Kitty's home. She and Ramone' were friends when they were young, like us. Then Ramone' had an accident and lose his sight. His folks sent him to a school to learn and he did. Now he wants to help teach others."

"You mean other people who can't see?"

"Yes. He helped me."

Melanie stopped. "You?" She now reached out to touch Emily. "You mean you can't see?"

Now holding Melanie's hand. "Melanie, I can see NOW. But I couldn't always. I had a virus when I was little and lost my sight. Momma and Poppa, they didn't know what to do. Then I met Miss Kitty and her friend Ramone'. When they opened the new school, Miss Kitty talked to Momma and Poppa and I went to live at the new school. I learned so many things, Melanie. Would you like to come to our school, and see how beautiful it is there and how much you could learn? We have a machine. It's called a Braille writer. It makes letter that we can feel with our fingers and we can also write with it. Melanie, I could talk with Miss Kitty. I'm sure she would agree."

"Oh, Emily. That is such a nice thing but Pa. What about my Pa?"

"Don't you think your Pa would want you to learn?"

Kitty entered, overhearing the two young girls in conversation. "Well now, what do you two have your head together about?"

"Oh, I was just telling Melanie about our school. Miss Kitty, don't you think Melanie would enjoy it there and do well?"

"Yes, I do but what do you think, Melanie?"

Melanie sat looking back and forth. "But Pa…"

"What Honey?"

"How could I leave Pa? And it would cost so much."

"Well, maybe you could see how your Pa would feel. And as for it costing, it won't."

Just then Matt Chance and Doc entered, all sniffing in the air.

"UMMMMMMMMM! Something smells like supper."

Kitty broke into a heavy barrel laugh. "Alright all of you. Let us ladies get the table finished."

Kitty, Emily and Melanie finished setting the table then they all sat down to eat. Looking up, Kitty noticed Ramone' coming through the doorway.

"Something smells real good."

"RAMONE?"

"Kathleen, relax. Doctor Adams gave his OK."

"Oh, he did, did he?" She said, shooting Doc a look.

Over supper, Chance, Ramone and Kitty all talked about the benefits of Melanie going to the Annilise LaRue Russell School for the Blind and Shelter.

Chance liked the idea that Melanie could continue schooling and be in a safe environment while he was busy working, rebuilding his ranch. Knowing she'd be well cared for and have female guidance as well was a plus.

"Pa? I like the sound of the school. Emily told me all about it but…"

Turning to face her, "But what, Honey?"

"You. You, Pa. I don't want to leave you all alone. You won't have anyone to care for you with Ma gone. It was just us, Pa."

"Ah, now, Honey. I am going to miss you something awful. But this is something your Ma would want. I made her a promise. And if your Aunt Kitty and her friend here can help me with that… Well, I'll be keeping that promise to your ma, my Hattie. And I'll come and see ya every chance I get. And you will visit me too."

"Oh, Pa, yes! I promise!" Throwing her arms around his neck. "And, Pa, I will make both you and Ma proud of me."

"Baby, Honey, we are always proud of you."

"Matt, Kitty and Mister…?"

"It's just Ramone'."

"All of you. I don't know how to thank you all."

Kitty reached over, placing her hand atop his. "No thanks needed, Chance. You and Melanie are family. We are all family. Matt, now we just need to deal with the Travis brother's trial."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Double Justice

PT.15

The morning of the trial, everyone gathered to go into town. Sitting in the kitchen, Doc was scrubbing his mustache. "Matt, Kitty, I have an idea. I'm a bit old for all this. What do you say Melanie and I stay behind. We really don't need to be there. She certainly doesn't need to be there and hear all that."

Raising her brow and nodding in thought, "Matt, Doc's right. That's a good idea. Melanie, you okay with this?"

Reaching out to Chance, "Sure. Go on, Pa. I'll be fine here with the Doc. We were having a great talk last night about books. She smiled back in Doc's direction. "I'll be fine. Go. Go do what you have to do."

After they all left, Melanie and Doc took his coffee and her tea into the library. She liked sitting by the big window, feeling the sun on her face. It also let her see just a little bit more than just the slight shadows when she was anywhere else.

"Ummmmm, I love the way the sun just kisses the skin on my face ever so lightly. It's so warm and gentle. You know what I mean, Doc?"

Smiling and nodding in amazement at her happy spirit. "I sure do, Honey!"

Inhaling deeply, "I don't know too many men, who. Well, I really don't know too many men." Now she giggled, coving her face with her hand. "But what I mean is too many men who like books, books with poems and stories about dreams. Dreams about other lands. Oh, you probably think I'm silly. I know I can't read. I'm almost blind but before this happened I did learn a little. And before Ma," now sadness swept across her face. Inhaling again shaking it off, "Before Ma went away she always read to me stories of far off places. They were beautiful and magical. She always said that someday I could go to these places." Now waving her hand, "Aw, I know better. But it was fun pretending."

"No, maybe you can, when your older." Doc answered. "Never, never give up your dreams, Young Lady."

Arriving in town, everyone gathered at the courthouse. This was a new addition to Dodge. In the past several years, with the population growth, it was needed.

Everyone was talking and it was so loud, everyone talking over one another. Finally, the bailiff announced, "All quiet, please! Everyone, all rise. The Honorable Judge Ben Kendell presiding."

The court room was packed to the seams. "Please, take your seat and come to order! SILENCE please! Silence or I'll clear the room."

Matt and Kitty turned and looked at one another, tilting their heads. They could tell this was going to be a day.

"Alright, the case before me seems to be a bit complicated. Marshal?"

Newly stood. "Your Honor, let me start with these three I have arrested. They are the Travis brothers. They are charged with robbery and cold blooded murder. Oh, and kidnapping. Your Honor, these two," now pointing to Mike and Cal, "along with one other of their men, who is now deceased, robbed a stage just outside of Newton, Kansas. They killed a man and his wife."

"Hey, we didn't kill the old lady!" Mike yelled out.

"Order!" Kendell pounded his gavel. "Counselor, control your client."

Newly continued. "Mr. Elliot died of his gunshot. Mrs. Elliot died of the fear and shock. She had a bad heart. They also beat another man in the head and put him in a coma. He was defenseless. The man is blind. Then they left a young girl out alone to fend for herself. After that, once they were in the town of Newton, these two," again he pointed to Mike and Cal, "they kidnapped this young lady and Mrs. Dillon from their hotel room. They were trying to stop the young girl from identifying them. Your Honor, the third brother, Ben, is also now deceased."

"Yeah, that's right. Our brother! Red there shot him down in cold blood like a dog!" Mike jumped up. He now was screaming pointing and lunging towards Kitty.

Kitty backed up, wincing. Matt quickly jumped, blocking her.

"Counselor! Control your client or I will clear him from this court. Marshal do you have witnesses?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd like to call Mr. Ramone' LaVelle." Newly helped Ramone' to the seat. "Mr. LaVelle, can you tell us in your own words what happened?"

"Yes, Sir. We were coming to visit our friend Kathleen in Dodge City, when we heard the driver and someone outside yelling. Then the door opened and we were ordered out. The elderly gentleman and his wife exited first then Emily and I and another young woman. Then the elderly man began arguing with one of them and I heard a shot and his wife scream and I heard her sobs. I… Well, my first instinct was to protect Emily. But I suddenly felt a hard object hit me from behind and I fell to my knees and then another hit and then I… Well, nothing after that. I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine. Thank you. Your witness." Newly turned to the defense table.

"No questions." The Travis' attorney stated.

"You may step down. Next witness."

"I'd like to call Mrs. Kitty Dillon."

Kitty inhaled deeply, walked up to the witness chair and sat down.

"Now, Mrs. Dillon, how did you come to Newton, Kansas?"

"I received a wire from Sheriff Kelly telling me my friends were in some accident and that I should come right away. When I arrived, he then told me about the robbery and Ramone's injury and the possible danger for he and Emily."

"What did he tell you that would be?"

"Well, he was concerned that they would try and stop her from identify them. And it turned out he was right."

"How so, Ma'am?"

"Those two kidnapped Emily and I from our hotel room and held us captive. Oh, they didn't want me. I just was in the way. But I became an extra commodity when they found out who I was."

Now Judge Kendell looked at Kitty. "Can you explain that for me? What is the connection, Ma'am?"

"Oh, Judge, it seems the other brother, Ben, had a beef with my husband and when he realized my name was Dillon, he decided he was going to use me as a pawn."

"Ah, I see." Kendell nodded.

"Ben is the deceased brother. Yes, I shot him. He was alive at first but died in jail a few days later."

Kendell looked at Sheriff Kelly with questions in his eyes.

"Your Honor, it was purely self-defense." Kelly told him.

Mike jumped again. "LIKE HELL! She's a cold blooded killer! And she'd be in jail if'n she wasn't Dillon's woman."

"Mr. Travis, one more word and…"

His lawyer quickly hushed him. "Travis, sit down and be quiet."

"Your Honor, there was a struggle. We fought and I shot him in fear for our lives." As she turned to face Kendell, he furrowed his brow."

"And these scars and bruises?"

Nodding, "Yes, from him."

"Ok. I see. You can step down."

After hearing testimony for another half hour from Mike, Cal and a few others Kendell finally asked. "Is there any more witnesses?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I'd like to call Miss Emily Andre'."

You could've heard every inhale. Emily walked up and sat down.

"Hello, Emily."

"Hello." She answered.

"Now, can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes, sir." She said, looking around and then at Kitty. Kitty just smiled and nodded. "Well, as Ramone ' told you, we were coming to visit Miss Kitty and these men here robbed the stage. They killed that poor old man. And his wife just died out of sadness from a broken heart." She looked across the room, shaking her head at them. They then took their gun and twice hit Ramone in the back of his head. Twice! It was awful. I was glad the other girl ran away and when they went away."

"Thank you, Emily. Your witness." He looked at the defense table and then back at Emily. "You did fine." He said, patting her hand.

"Miss Andre', you say my clients were the ones who robbed the stage you were on? And that hurt the people like your friend?"

"NO! They shot that man and put my friend in a coma. There's a difference, sir!"

" Miss Andre', I mean no disrespect, but how can you be so sure it was them? In your condition…"

Smiling up at him, "My condition? What condition would that be, Sir?"

Travis' lawyer had been thinking he had his case in the bag. Biting on his pencil, he strutted like a rooster. "Why, Miss Andre', after all, you are blind. Is that not a fact?"

Smirking a smile, "Oh? Am I, Mr. Carver?"

Stumbling, and snapping his pencil between his teeth, he was not sure what to say.

Kendell turned, looking at Emily. "Miss Andre', can you identify the men who robbed the stage you and Mr. LaVelle were on?"

"Yes, Sir, Your Honor. Two of them are sitting right there at the table, Mr. Carver's table. The third, well, he was killed at the cabin me and Miss Kitty were held captive in."

"Objection! Your Honor, she couldn't possibly… She's blind!"

"No, Mr. Carver. I was blind but I'm not now and wasn't at the time of the robbery."

Cal and Mike were both getting angry. "We thought that kid was blind. Red, you said she was blind. You lied to us!"

Smirking back at them, "IS THAT A FACT!"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Double Justice

PT.16

Conclusion

Once Judge Kendell officially made a judgment on the charges of the robbery, murder and kidnapping, Kendell also heard the charges Matt, Newly and Chance brought on the cattle theft. Both brothers were sentenced to hang. Newly and his new deputy arranged to take them onto Hayes. This was one time Matt was glad not to be Marshal. Hangings were not something he ever cared to stay around for.

After all the legal proceedings finished, Newly and his deputy left, taking the Travis brother's to Hayes. Matt, Chance and Kitty headed home to the ranch. On the ride, Chance looked at Matt.

"Matt, I am so grateful for all the help. I know, you know, I got myself into a lot of scraps when I was younger. But Hattie and I turned over a new leaf, started a new life for ourselves. After I married her and we started a family and the cattle ranch, our lives really changed for the better. We were really happy, you don't know. Then a few years ago, we found out we were going to have another baby. But…" Now he hung his head.

"What happened, Chance?" Kitty asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Aw, Kitty, we don't know. She just got real sick and weak. The Doc said she just wasn't strong enough and, and… I lost em both. I lost em. So now all I got is Melly. And now if she can't see, then how's she gonna make her way?"

"Chance, don't you worry. Melanie is going to be just fine. She will learn just like everyone else. You are going to be very surprised at your little girl. Trust me on that."

"Kitty, Matt, I want to ask you… It's just Melly and me now. Matt, Kitty, if anything, I mean anything ever happens to me I'd me mighty grateful if I knew she'd be in your hands and safe. You being family and all."

Matt just stared at Kitty waiting for her response. "Oh, Chance, don't be silly. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Kitty, please?"

"Of course. Matt and I would be happy to." Now looking over her shoulder at Matt, tilting her head as they pulled up to the front of the house. Melanie was out at the corral with Doc and Festus. Festus had her on a horse, slowing walking her around.

"There, ya see? Nice and easy, ya go. This here is the gentlest horse. If'n you jest be gentle he will be too."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Festus."

Kitty smiled at the sight of Festus helping her with the horse. "Well now, are we having a good time?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. They are so beautiful and Mr. Festus is showing me how to ride."

"I see that."

"Pa? Do you see me? I'm riding!"

"Yeah, Honey, I see ya. You be careful."

After a few weeks, Ramone' and Emily were ready to make the trip home to New Orleans. They had sat and talked with Chance and Melanie all about the school. Kitty assured them it wouldn't be a financial burden. She took care of everything.

"Pa, are you sure you will be alright alone on the ranch without me?"

Snickering, "I'll muddle through, Melly. You just promise your ol' pa you won't forget me and you'll write me. Your aunt Kitty says they'll teach you how."

"Yes, she will be doing that in no time at all." Emily promised.

Matt, Kitty and Chance accompanied Ramone, Emily and Melanie to the train. Matt figured this would be a safer trip. After all the hugs and goodbyes, Kitty whispered to Ramone'. "You look after yourselves and let me know when you get back."

"I sure will, Kathleen. Thank you for everything."

As the train pulled away, Kitty slipped her arms around Matt, pools of tears filling in her eyes.

"Ah, Kit, they'll be fine."

"Oh, I know, damn it." She sniffled.

Matt looked at his brother. "Chance, let's get you down to the depot so you don't miss your stage."

"Do you have to leave so soon, Chance?" Kitty asked.

Nodding, "Yeah, 'fraid so, Kitty. I got lots of work to do putting my ranch back in order."

"Well, don't you be such a stranger."

He quickly bent down, kissing her cheek. "I'm sure glad we got justice, double justice. We both needed it."

Later at home, Matt stood out on the porch with a glass of whiskey. Kitty walked up behind him, slipping her arms around his large frame. "Um, penny for your thoughts, Cowboy?"

"Huh?"

"Wow, where are you?" She asked resting her head on his back.

"Oh, just running everything that happened through my head."

Inhaling, "I for one am glad it's all over."

Turning and sliding her around in front of him," I'm just glad justice was served."

"Uh huh. Double justice."

"Huh?"

"Double justice." She repeated. "The Travis brothers will pay for the robbery, murder and kidnapping charges and also, in a way, pay for the cattle theft and rustling at the same time."

"Yeah." Now enveloping her in his large frame. "Mrs. Dillon."

"Huh?"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Giggling, "Ummmmm. Probably. But feel free to tell me some more, Mr. Dillon." She said, nuzzling her nose into his chest where his shirt was open.

"Ummmm, Ma'am, I know you're enjoying the night air but…" He now begun nibbling her neck.

"Well, now, unless I'm mistaken, I believe my husband is feeling a bit amorous."

"Is that a complaint?"

Giggling again, "Oh, no, not on your life, Cowboy. Follow me."

Falling into the large brass bed, piled high with pillows and feather comforters, they quickly shed one another of their garments. Devouring every sensual inch of one another, enjoying their own intimate dance of love, shared only between these two for many years. Joining two as one. No beginning, no end. In the early hours of the morning, two lie entwined. Love strong and steadfast.

FINI

A/N: Special thanks to Singerme for your help as always. And to all the readers and reviewers. You all make this worth doing. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
